


Cactus Blossom

by Daffodelila



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffodelila/pseuds/Daffodelila
Summary: From a prompt:“Where exactly are we?”“Purgatory.”“What!? Seriously!?”“Noooo we’re in the Arizona desert…where else could we possibly be right now!? Especially after the stunt you pulled.”
Relationships: Loki/you
Kudos: 29





	Cactus Blossom

Being dropped in the middle of a desert wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if I had a car, or atleast some AC, but sadly I had neither. Standing in the middle of a sand wasteland with only cactus flowers, armadillos and the worlds most irritating god was not what I’d call an ideal day.

“Where exactly are we?” Loki asks looking around us curiously. 

“Purgatory.” I reply with a straight face. 

“What? Seriously?”He asks, looking as if he’s just heard the best news ever.

“Nooo we’re in the Arizona desert… where else could we possibly be right now!? Especially after the stunt you pulled.” I snapped at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

“ How was I supposed to know that it would explode!?” He says defensively.

“ Maybe because it had a sticker that said ‘Do Not Touch’ on it!” I shot back.“ Not to mention all the people you put in the hospital with the building damage you did!” I ground my teeth in irritation looking around us for any sign of a road or people. 

“ Minor injuries at best, honestly. I could have done so much better.” Loki says back, seeming thoughtful. I sigh and ran a hand through my hair. 

“ You could have at least found the teleporter that took us somewhere nice. Like maybe a tropical island or somewhere where I wouldn’t have the possibly of heat stroke!!” I growled in anger. He looked a little surprised at my hostility, but quickly recovered, chuckling.

“And here I thought you enjoyed the heat.” He joked. 

“ What I enjoy is a quiet time alone, but honestly I don’t know what I expected when you suddenly showed up in my room.” 

He shrugged. “I didn’t make you do anything, you volunteered for it.” He pointed out making me groan.

“I know, what I fool I am for thinking I could enjoy your company.” You ran a hand over your face. I looked around a again and sighed. I pulled my jacket off, tying it around my waist, glad I wore a tank top today.

“ Alright well, I don’t see any use in wallowing on self pity. We gotta get out of this heat and the best way to do that is by finding a road or at least a cave.” I said to him.“ So let’s get going!” I began walking in a direction that looked promising. Loki seemed to contemplate what I had said, weighing his options before deciding that following was the best idea. 

After what felt like an hour I was ready to give up and pass out from the heat. I slowed my pace and turn back to see Loki, still fully dressed, not even breaking a sweat. I groan loudly and stop.

" How in the world are you still wearing that stupid outfit!? I'm pretty sure it's above boiling point our here and you are perfectly fine!" I say to him turning fully towards him as I look at him again. Not a single hair out of place,not one thing wrong with him. He seems perfectly content to walk behind me. 

" Well I am a frost giant. I don't really get hot." Loki replied to me with a smug look on his face. 

"So you're saying that you are really cool?" I laughed.

" You could say that, yes." He replied. I contemplated my options a moment. I could get sick and have a serious sunburn, probably get heat stroke or I could bite the bullet and stay close to Loki to keep cool. I wasn't sure that would work, but with how the day seems to be going, I'd risk it. I made a face at him and slowly took some steps towards him. He looked at me quizzically as I stood in front of him. I slowly brought my hand up to his face and cupped his cheek lightly. I was met with a coolness and I sighed happily. 

" You weren't lying." I thought aloud. He scoffed at that, but made no attempt to move away from me.

"Would you like to " enjoy my company" some more?" Loki flirted a smirk on his lips. I blush a little, taking my hand away from his face. I pull my hand up to touch his arm and am met with the same coolness. I smile brightly and wrap my arms around his arm. 

"I think I just might, yes." I replied to him. He chuckled and we went on walking.

We walked on and on until the sun began to slowly recede , indicating that it was almost sundown. Sighing i stopped, letting go of Loki’s arm. I looked up at the sky almost in tears. 

“Please! for the love of the gods someone help us! “ I begged the sky, hoping that some god would spare me the pain any longer. When I received no response and fell to my knees and sat, staring at the ground. 

“I’m going to die. In the desert. All because of some god thinking he can do whatever he wants.. “I say to no one in particular”This is it for me. I guess theirs nothing I can do..”. Loki is standing next to me and pats my shoulder, trying to comfort me I guess.

“Do not fret, I am sure we will get help soon enough.”He told me, trying to be reassuring. Minutes, possibly hours go by. I’m not quite sure how long it was. After a moment or two, I stand up and sigh again,feeling defeated. In the distance we hear a strange sounds. As it comes closer we both realize it is a helicopter! 

“We’re saved!!!” I yelled happily. I jump for joy and grab Loki in a tight hug and kiss his cheek without realizing it. Before he can say anything and before I think about it, I’m already sprinting off towards where the helicopter is landing.

On our way back to civilization,Loki is smiling smugly at me. “What is it?”I ask him confused.

“You actually like me, don’t you?”Loki asks with a sly voice, smirking wide. I look confused until I remembered what I had done before. I gasp and shake my head.

“I was just excited to be rescued that’s all,don’t read o much into it.”I tell him turning away so he cant see me blushing. After a few seconds he repeats it again.   
“You do actually like me!”


End file.
